DSCRIPTION: (provided by applicant): A critical requirement for the future of outstanding health care in the United States is the training of physician-scientists who will investigate fundamental basic science questions which ultimately relate to clinical problems. The mission of the M.D./Ph.D. program of Mayo Medical and Graduate Schools is to train a small number of gifted students in the methods, tools and disciplines of the laboratory basic scientist, while also helping them develop skills for relieving human suffering. The faculty for the Mayo MSTP will include 57 of the most highly productive, well-funded research scientists at the Mayo Clinic with demonstrated abilities for mentoring young scientists. The seamless integration of the M.D./Ph.D. program between Mayo Medical School and Mayo Graduate School parallels the complete integration of basic research and clinical investigation at Mayo. These collaborations among Ph.D. scientists and physician scientists model the future careers for M.D./Ph.D. students. The Mayo M.D./Ph.D. program enrolls approximately 6 new students each year in a medical school class o 42. M.D./Ph.D. students are selected from an annual applicant pool of about 150 of the most talented future physician scientists in the country. During their M.D./Ph.D. training they mature into highly productive basic scientists. The integrated basic science core curriculum and programmatic approach to research allows flexible access to an outstanding selection of research faculty as mentors for Mayo MSTP students. Although this is a relatively young program, 39 students have graduated and 36 are currently enrolled. Graduates are continuing on toward successful careers and continuing to make significant scientific contributions. As an NIGMS-designated MSTP the Mayo program will be able to further improve and increase its impact on the training of much-needed physician scientists prepared to apply the explosive growth in biomedical information to important clinical problems.